<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champions of the Valar: An Unexpected Team by Natelley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378196">Champions of the Valar: An Unexpected Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natelley/pseuds/Natelley'>Natelley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of modern day references, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers but really done with life, BAMF Women, Based on Avatar bending, Crack Treated Seriously, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Humor, I will butcher the lore, Memes, Modern People in Middle Earth, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Quest of Erebor, Social Media, The Valar, Valar actually doing something, Vodka, War of the Ring, terrible parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natelley/pseuds/Natelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. I’m Aidan Kingston, son of Arron Kingston. I’m a lawyer from Reading, graduated from Bristol University.”</p>
<p>“No, this doesn’t seem right.”</p>
<p>“Lord Elrond.”</p>
<p>“You are indeed him, but where have you been?”</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Five friends: Aidan, Carina, Inca, Elena and Harry go on a camping holiday to the Lake District to escape their realities, only being thrust upon two dwarves scaring them in the woods. </p>
<p>Now separated in the world known in just a book, the five find themselves changing the pieces of the story as they join Thorin’s company to reclaim the dwarven mountain of Erebor. They will go through many trials, testing their strengths, weakness and their bond of their times in Middle Earth. And as the shadow only grows, it is only time Sauron will know the Valar’s plans to change the song of Arda.</p>
<p>At least one of them was glad that Inca brought her bottle of vodka, camera and her trusty taser - which a certain dwarf seems to have nightmares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Original Female Character(s), Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Original Elf Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shizzle my wizzle it is time for the big story I have been anticipating to write about. Welcome to the Champions of the Valar, a rather fun and mixed-themed take of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. I thought that considering there is a lot of ‘Modern Girl in Middle Earth’ stories, I thought: let’s see if we can put a group of friends and see how they’ll take it.</p>
<p>Not all of them will know the full story, but they know enough as they all went to watch the movies together.</p>
<p>Okay, enough of me. Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>Mornië utúlië ((darkness has come))</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Believe and you will find your way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mornië alantië ((darkness has fallen))</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A promise lives within you now</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She sat looking over the book, open at the last blank page she left it on before. Picking up the quill from the pot of ink, her hand glided over the page and rested on the top left, beginning the next paragraph of her story. She continued writing until the natural light dipped down between the mountains outside, almost in a trance in her mind.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story was still fresh in her head, neither missing any detail of her time in this world. Trolls, orcs, elves, dwarves, and the occasional wandering wizard. Of course, she couldn’t leave out the ‘final boss’ characters like dragons, betraying cousins and a dark lord. Even in places where she knew there was more to write, she would send a letter to ask her friend about it.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she finished the chapter on the dragon, she noticed the room to appear darker. And when she stared up to the door to her quarters, she found him standing there.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hello.” She smiled tiredly at her love as she cleaned her ink-stained hands and went up to peck him on the lips.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her husband spoke, “How long have you been writing?” He approached the desk and leaned his hand on the side, brushing his hand over the page. But before he could land his fingers over the letters, she swatted them away – telling him that it wasn’t dry yet. He gave her an amused look.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only for a couple of hours,” She yawned. “My bloody hand aches.” It wasn’t a rare occasion in having the aching feeling on her wrists, tending to patients on hand was a daily occurrence for her.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could only flush when her husband lifted her hands in his, placing a soft kiss in either of them. “Perhaps this will heal them, my lady.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not a dying dove, my love.” It was her turn to give him an amused look, to which he chuckled and brought her to a slow embrace. Her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart reverberate inside. Every time she heard it made her heart feel ten times larger, tears threatening to dampen her cheeks.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind always went to that day. The day he almost died…or should she say <em>should</em> have died.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed, her husband was supposed to die: written in the pages of a story that was from many years ago, in another world as well. But nowhere he is was – alive and in her arms. Somehow it was still difficult to comprehend that it only happened a year ago.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lonely Mountain.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ring.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Battle for Arda.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you thinking now, my sweet waterlily?” Boromir gazed down at her, his hand trailing her jaw.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found his eyes, concerned and filled with love. She answered, “That I am grateful that everything has happened the way that I didn’t expect.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything about her answer, simply humming in agreement. There was still a sense of doubt lingering on his face, and she expected that from the man who got told he was supposed to die in a fantasy novel.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he pressed his lips onto her forehead and whispered. “And I am grateful for my saviour, for that, I know: I will love them until my dying breath.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart swelled when those words seeped through her head. All her life she had been saving lives; it was her job after all – both in Middle Earth and her original world. To hear the one thing from the man she loved should have sent her in tears, but Elena smiled brightly. Not a sad one or a forced one; for once it felt right to smile.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally felt in peace after the hardship and war. And more important, she was happy for the family and love she gained. Her friends who ventured with her into this new world, unsure on their purpose and very unprepared to what they were going to be hit with.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Boromir,” Elena whispered to him.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He responded, “And I love you, my waterlily.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the evening arrived over the city of Minas Tirith, both Elena and Boromir left their quarters to head down for dinner. Down where their friends would be, dining together in unison as the day finished.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still sitting open was her book, still not completed on paper though perhaps completed in reality. But of course, when one story ends, another begins. So let us go back to the beginning, which happened as of fifteen years ago.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though where Elena’s story begins isn’t in Minas Tirith, neither in the lands of Gondor. Further from the Mistry Mountains, Erebor and Lothlorien. Even further than the west of Middle Earth, such as the Shire and the Gray Havens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Elena’s story begins in another world: Earth. Neither middle, top or bottom – but just Earth. Where there weren’t things such as elves, dwarves and orcs or dragons. There’s the odd ‘dark lord’ in humanity’s history, but no magical toxic rings or good wine (that Inca would approve of) to drink.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the world of Earth, our story begins with not only Elena but four other people. And these five people will perhaps change the fate of Arda one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though you will ask: how could five people change something set already in stone? How could five people from the race of men do better than two hobbits simply walking into Mordor?<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do not worry, our favourite hobbits are still here. And they will perhaps be walking into Mordor with more than just their tour guide.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let us return to the beginning of Elena’s book, where printed in neat calligraphy was the title of her and her friends’ tale.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Champions of the Valar<br/><br/></strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An Unexpected Team</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By Elena Safar</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tinder Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our story begins on Earth, the year 2019 of the Gregorian Calendar. Aidan Kingston arrives at the Lake District, hoping to meet up with four other friends for their camping trip. After years away into the real world, they decide to spend the summer together - remembering their times at university.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh! It's finally up! The first chapter is up now, which is (in all honesty) an introduction to some of our characters. It might be a slow start, though I assure you my characters will meet the ones from Middle Earth sooner than believed to be.</p>
<p>Some other notes to point out that there will be a lot of languages in this story, which I only know at least three of them personally. So, bear with me with my Sindarin, Russian, French and Arabic and possibly Khuzdul. English and Tagalog are my native tongue and I've been learning Spanish for quite some time.</p>
<p>“Speech in Italics” – languages which the character in view will understand<br/>‘Italics’ – thoughts<br/>Bold – mind reading and voices in the character’s head</p>
<p>As well as this, some disclaimers. ALL LORD OF THE RINGS, THE HOBBIT AND THE WORLD OF ARDA are owned by the one and only J.R.R Tolkien. An author who made his world and inspired many to love it. Though I do own my characters and several parts of the plot.</p>
<p>WARNINGS: Lots of various swearing (in all various languages), violence and the odd case of some humour that may be sensitive. I will try to make sure this minimum but sometimes it works in some form or another.</p>
<p>Anyways, enough talking from me. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>'From the fields looming over Minas Tirith, far over the Misty Mountains and farther into the west of to the land of Valinor was another world.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For that this world did not reside in the lands of Middle Earth or Arda at all. This world was called Earth. It was neither middle nor top – just Earth. To those that read this, it may be difficult to comprehend the thought of another land apart from the two knowns. But to hear of an entirely different world could twist one’s head or even cause a headache.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, some things such as this must be accepted for the higher powers never imagined touching the other worlds ever. Though in desperate times, come desperate measures. As the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar themselves have taken all will and energy to bring two different worlds together.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A convergence.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That is where the story begins. On Earth, in a tiny island called the British Isles, five humans meet after months apart…'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Excerpt</em>  <em>from Chapter One of Champions of the Valar, An Unexpected Team by Elena Safar</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Location: Bowness-On-Windemere, Lake District, England</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>O</strong>ur story begins, not in Middle Earth – not even in Arda. But on Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More specifically: the M6.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a long piece of road that allowed contraptions called vehicles to travel from one place to another. Vehicles such as cars, vans, trucks and motorcycles would take the motorway. Anything with a wheel and power and it would take you anywhere, from one part of the country to the next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this particular day, a man in a <em>Range Rover</em> drove on the fast lane, with the radio speakers out loud. Though he wasn't someone that listened to music often, he enjoyed some sound to fill the lack of voices in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan Kingston hummed softly to the song, tapping his fingers every so often before changing his speed and exiting the motorway. He was already ten minutes late, having already taken a stop too long halfway through the journey to take a break (or most likely take a smoke). Luckily there was no rush to where he was going, for that he knew several others would be taking the same journey up to the destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling hills became mountains, overlooking the landscape as it complimented the bright blue skies with speckles of clouds floating up around the atmosphere. There was the odd flock of sheep surrounded by stone walls and the usual pylon that would somehow ruin the natural beauty of the Lake District.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he left the motorway, he drove down a much smaller road, before slowing his speed down to match the traffic coming into the town. Trees and forestry turned to buildings and the transition from the surrounding landscape turned into the pocket of civilisation. Even in the most remote places of the national park, there would always be people like him wandering about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bowness-On-Windemere was a bustling town filled with tourists, many who travelled from across the country and around the world to see and take in the beauty of their surroundings. It was a clear and sunny day, perfect to put out people’s shades and bucket hats. Some children were pulling their parents into the various ice cream and sweet shops, with children exiting with heavy grins on their faces and parents several British pounds less. Elderly couples adorned themselves with hiking gear, carrying walking sticks and a rucksack larger than their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Satellite Navigator gave him his final directions, he slowed down his speed to find himself face a sign to the parking area. He turned left and entered inside, noticing two figures waving at him. Aidan’s eyes lit up and he drove his car, halting it into space several cars from them. Turning off the engine, he glimpsed over his shoulder, noticing a speckle of brown and blonde hair from the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exiting the door, he sauntered between the cars and before seeing one of them jog up to him with arms wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath left his lungs as their body hit his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to see you both." He spoke with a light laugh, hugging the tanned skinned woman tightly around him. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they stepped away, she returned the gesture with a beaming face. Caramel-brown eyes sparkled at him as Elena answered, "It’s good to see you too, Aidan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could brighten up anyone’s day without the appearance of Elena, who always made him crack a smile whenever she was present. There was an air of warmth and happiness around her, to which never dimmed. Calm and collected, Elena Safar matched his personality with the woman in front of him. She wore her plaits, with brown curly strand already falling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing behind her was his other friend, who gave him a look of mirth at the scene. Inca Orlova folded her arms across, lips in a tight smirk. Aidan knew she wasn’t one of those sentimental people and hardly liked anyone proximity. A hug was one of the rarest things Aidan could possibly get from the woman and almost gave her the urging gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He called out to her, "Come on Inca," Aidan smirked. “I know you want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With exasperation, she said, "What the hell," She patted his back several times, letting him groan against her grasp. "I miss you too, Aid. Look how pudgy you are in a year!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made him raise his eyebrows, as he felt a finger poke his ribs and quickly felt discomfort from the action. Though, Aidan knew it was all fun and games for her. It wouldn't be Inca herself if she didn't jape at least once in a sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan smirked back in retaliation for what she pointed out, "Like I dance on my toes as a job, Incs. My boss already keeps me on my toes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just glad your boss keeps your toes alive." She made a soured look, reminiscing the feeling. Her feet subconsciously rocked back and forth - earning a chuckle from him and Elena. They both knew what their tall and slender friend did as a career and thanked their separate gods themselves for never attempting the dance practise again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Aiden lifted open the boot of his car, he asked Elena standing next to him. "Yeah, how was your flight home?" A feeling of remorse crawled up his chest. He gave her an apologetic look and spoke, "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena widened her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no! It's fine! I'm just so lucky to get the last seat on the plane. But MSF wants me back in a few weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She explained thoroughly what happened to her from the past few weeks, getting a text in the middle of the countryside saying they were going up to the Lake District for a couple of weeks with their friend. Médecins Sans Frontier often had her overseas this year, doing her job a doctor to those in need. Hearing about her work always sent pride and joy in Aidan, that his friend was doing good in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Malawi right?" He asked, recalling of the place she would be going next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena hummed in agreement as she took the bedroll out of his boot. "Uhuh, there's a malaria outbreak...again." She glanced away, eyeing several tourists walk pass them. "Hopefully, it'll be alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their conversation was cut short when Aidan heard a large groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca complained, phone against her ear. "What is taking them so long? She said they're five minutes away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Aidan checked his supplies in his rucksack, he glanced over to Inca "You trust Carina and her time management.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She retorted, "I'm just urging not to jump in my car and drive back off to London.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Inca," Elena called out. He spotted her refrain a smile at their blonde friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, Inca waved her arms about, gesturing at the place they were in. "Why hiking? Couldn't you pick another holiday activity? I don't know...Ibiza or something?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting, Aidan answered: "Everyone who goes to Ibiza is either eighteen or want to get high as a kite. Which I'm very much alright not to.” Elena hummed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca pouted and pointed at them, more specifically him. "Both of you are depressing, and you smoke."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't help it." He shrugged. Simply admitting it could dwindle the subject, but with a doctor as a friend – Aidan couldn’t pass the disapproval look Elena gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spoke, "You'll get cancer, Aidan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took every will of his mind not to roll his eyes at the phrase. She knew that the ‘card’ didn’t work for him, as Elena always told him that. Sometimes he would consider it, and Aidan would reassure her that he wasn’t the same stressful student that smoked a dozen in a day. Though with work at the law firm and his parents asking him every moment in his life if he was planning to find a partner soon enough: it never harmed Aidan to take one cigarette at least to dull the throbbing pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully slipped the packet of cigarettes in his rucksack as Elena went over to Inca’s car to grab her things. At the same time, his eyes went wide – spotting the familiar <em>Audi</em> drive into the car park and stopped several cars down his. He saw one of the two figures in the car exit, the driver having to lean down from hitting his head under the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the tall man was a petite figure, braided loosely behind her back as she brushed the strands off. When their eyes found him, a feeling of happiness soared inside him. He found himself grinning as the man strode over, embracing the man into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry Gallagher was a man of deceit. Under the towering height and muscles gained from various diets and fitness, he grinned like a child. He patted Aidan’s back, hugging as if he’d never seen him for years, and said, “Sorry we took so long, there was traffic getting into the town."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing a hand over his friend’s shoulder, Aidan smiled happily. "Doesn't matter. You’re here now, and it's good to see you, <em>Potter</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flicker of annoyance plastered over Harry’s face before glancing across Aidan’s body. He raised an eyebrow and whistled. "<em>Aidman!</em> You need to get some sunlight…and go to the gym."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a disgruntled look, Aidan removed his hand and began approaching Harry’s car with him. He answered, "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in.” He asked, “You look swell, how's uh…Kate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's...fine." Harry thinned his lips. Aidan quickly regretted what he asked before Harry held his hand up and sighed. "Wanted to take Poppy which I'm fine with." His hand awkwardly scratched his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The cat is the least of your problems, Harry." Aidan "But let's forget about work and think how she is going to carry all of that?" He pointed over the open boot, discovering layers of…equipment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, there were two sets of rucksacks and bedrolls. But alongside these were objects Aidan would not expect to bring to a camping trip. Harry took one of them into his arms and tried to pick it up. He watched in surprise and amusement as his friend made a struggling sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fucking hell, Reyes. What is in your bag?" Harry gasped, placing it back down onto the ground instead – hearing a large thump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure appeared around the corner of the car. As she was tying her hair up in a ponytail, Carina Reyes eyes lit up when he met hers. Subconsciously, his lips twitched to a smile when he saw the petite woman. It had been too long since they’ve seen each other, and Aidan knew six months was a long time away from his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina unzipped one of the bags lying in the boot and answered, "Just...my portable equipment." She pulled out several objects, some which Aidan recognised from their days living together at university. Some looked completely new to him, and rather expensive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would we need it?" Aidan questioned, biting back the grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman herself wasn’t looking at him nor Harry, as she picked up a small black box. A portable router.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spoke, "Because one: we can get better Wi-Fi.” She indicated the object in her hands but then grabbing a black synthetic bag. The clanking of metal jingled from the bag. “And two: we will never know if we need tools," Carina explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over to Harry, who raised an eyebrow at their friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for Aidan, he shook his head. Grinning back, "Classic Carina Reyes." He paused and pointed out, "<em>Well you're never wrong most of the time</em>." He then took that time to engulf her into an embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands gradually went over to her head, letting her head fall into her chest. Carina’s dark brown hair shone from the sun, matching the chocolate brown eyes that looked up to him. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest to see her again, something Aidan always felt whenever they met again. No one could ever match his deep friendship with the petite woman – who he had grown up since they were teenagers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Of course, I'm not wrong</em>." Carina nonchalantly replied in the same language, earning a snort from Harry. He hovered next to her, helping her repack her bag as she took things out. When she slipped out a slim metallic object, Carina hummed: "Though I would suppose I could remove these."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her hand was her tablet, opened at the front lock-screen. But before Aidan could comment, Harry was the one who pushed in and said, "You brought your tablet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina simply smiled back and popped out another flat object from her bag. He heard a small click as the object attached itself onto the tablet. She said, "Light and flexible. Comes with a keyboard too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded back and told the two that he would finish sorting his rucksack at his car. Harry replied with a simple nod and Aidan sauntered back. He only brought the usual appliances for camping. A tent he knew Harry and he was sharing, first aid kit (though he assumed Elena would bring her ‘professional’ one, which Inca calls), Trangia, cans of fuel, toiletries and a spare change of clothes. As he slung his rucksack over his shoulders, Aidan took a few seconds to adjust himself with the large mass on him. It had been quite a few years since he’s camped, the last time was before graduation: when he and his dad went to take the same trip they were doing as of today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With himself prepared and his car locked and protected, he went over to where Inca and Elena were by their vehicle. At the same time, both Harry and Carina met with them – packs on their backs and wearing similar clothing as they all were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca and Elena greeted the newly arrived two the same way as he did. He saw Harry fluster as Inca tested him with his Russian, to which Harry replied fluently back the same. When Elena greeted him with Arabic, Aidan was impressed with the language teacher’s easy flow of an answer. Once they hugged Carina together, Inca smirked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well whilst Tony Stark has her gadgets, I brought my baby." Inca held a large metal flask, and a sense of dread grew into Aidan. Though it wasn’t of pure dread, he should have expected her of all people to bring <em>it </em>on their holiday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his prediction, Carina beamed and said, "Of course. You did bring shot glasses, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca tucked the flask into her rucksack as she replied, "Nah, just one mug is enough." She looked up to find Carina make an unimpressed look. She waved her hand, "I’m kidding! Elena, come and help me get this bag on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I know you. Brought your usual gear, right?" Carina asked beside him, glancing up to meet his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan responded, "Of course.” A thought popped into his head and he added, “Oh, and something Dad got me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing his bag down, he unzipped the top and saw the hilt already poking out from the side. He carefully pulled it out, the slim and long object grasped into his hands. Aidan felt the leather cover with his fingers before taking it from the hard-bounded hilt. The weight felt right in his right hand as if he knew how to use it for years. It took all his will not to unsheathe the sword and swing it around, seeing metal glint under the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite himself not knowing the purpose of it, his dad almost implored him to bring it. There was a worried gaze his dad gave him when he left their family house back in Pembroke several weeks back. Arron Kingston never showed his worry, having served in the army during his childhood. He was a hardened man, who could always be kind and caring to Aidan. He asked him to bring the sword to his holiday, and to bring things as extra for an emergency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan asked if he were alright, and his dad simply replied that he could never be too prepared for things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh, didn't know he collected weaponry. I’ve just got the Swiss army knife he gave me on my eighteenth.” Carina’s eyes glistened in awe at the object in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's beautiful," Elena muttered, who appeared next to Carina. She spoke, "My papa had one, but it's for traditional purposes and all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a curt nod, Aidan let them study the sword before placing it back into his bag. He wondered when he would ever use such an out-timely weapon in the twentieth century and shrugged. His dad taught him that anything can be made a weapon, and Aidan kept that thought in head. Of course, he never would have thought at twelve years old that Arron would be right. Now as a lawyer, his words and evidence were now his weapons in some form of way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his four friends finally got their bags set, they paid for the parking and began their trek through the wilderness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent some time in the town, picking up some extra things for their walk. So, whilst Elena bought extra things for her first aid kit, and Inca and Harry took their time to buy some sweets for all of them, Aidan and Carina discussed their route together. Once everyone returned after twenty minutes, they did begin their walk north of the national park.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a good walk through the forestry, with the lake beside on their left and the road on their right. Despite being a loud couple of hours, with cars driving past and the waves crashing against the stony shore, Aidan did have time to catch up with his friend’s lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour into their walk, his steps fell at the same pace as Harry. The language teacher began the past hour laughing and enjoying the moment with Inca. The two got along quite well like a house on fire if one of them was the one who had the flint and steel and the other built the house out of wood. Both pestered each other, whilst Elena, Carina and he talked to each other quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though now, when the energy depleted into a silence, Aidan decided to cut it with a very deep knife and asked him, "How have you been, man?" He sincerely responded, "I really am sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no. It's okay." He sighed, adjusting his pack on his shoulders. "Kate just made it difficult and all. I know I'm always at work, so it was just fuelling what I guess was there, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry slumped his body slightly as they walked, delving deeper into his thoughts. So, to pull him back into some happiness, Aidan looked at him with a strong gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As we all say. Not all love lasts, my friend. Perhaps she was not your one. You might find yours later in life.” Aidan explained to him, an easy feat he often did. He was not sure where he got these thoughts from. He rarely experienced romantic love during his life, and he was probably the worse person to be approached by anything about love, let alone a divorce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca coughed back, “You just say that because you haven’t been looking, Aid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not like you, Inc. I prefer the old fashion way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena piped into the conversation and said, “My brother got <em>Tinder</em>, that’s where he met Jacob.” She explained further. “It only took a couple of swipes and a rough start. But eventually, they realised how much they got in common as they started dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that is them.” He counter-argued. “I’m…I don’t think I’ll fit <em>that</em> sort of thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena replied, “Suit yourself.” She cracked up a smile to his direction and he shook his head with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His blonde friend gestured to him with exclaim. “But see? If Elena’s brother could get a man, <em>surely</em> I can get a woman! Carina back me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of the woman in the subject, he spotted Carina who was ahead of them. She rolled her eyes and shouted back, “I’m currently busy trying to dull your voice, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This broke a grin from him and Harry, who knew easily how easily their friend escaped their reality into their mind. Aidan only hoped she could contribute enough with their help, knowing how seclusive she sometimes was from her surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wound me!” Inca gasped, placing her hand over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grumbled next to him, who leaned over to Aidan and said: “This is going to be a fucking long trip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he could do was hum in agreement, continuing their trek along the path.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a few hours, with a break in between for late lunch: they arrived at Ambleside closing into to the late afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a beautiful village. Not as bustling as Bowness-On-Windemere but there were still several tourists walking about. A flock of swans and ducks covered the outline of the lake, getting fed by Elena and Carina whilst he distinctively heard the phrase ‘swipe right’ many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He internally sighed and sat by Harry on the bench, with Inca sprawled across the grass – her head on her rucksack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“William Wordsworth was born here.” Harry began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Aiden straighten his posture and eyed him with a raised brow, “And you know this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I work at a secondary school. Their English curriculum uses some of his work on poetry anthology.” He shrugged and took a sip of his water bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca sighed in a song-like tune and leant her head with her hand. She grinned up to him, “Please enlighten us with some love poems when we walk up to Grasmere, Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aidan does love a good ballad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears caught Carina’s words and he gave her an unimpressed look. Aidan taunted, “Not as much as Carina’s love of singing them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an annoyed look, Carina huffed in exasperation: “The only singing you’ll get is when I kick you again, Aidan!” That made him grin even more. “And stop snooping my Spotify.” She tossed the seeds in front of the ducks with a little more force, sending the birds flying back in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He simply answered, “How can I when you keep your playlists public?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, he made a noise, feeling several seeds hit his face. Both Harry and Inca shielded themselves as Carina threw the last bit of the packet at him, making him chuckle. Though after a few seconds, he did admit raising his arms in surrender. His best friend relaxed, apologising for her attitude as they left the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their cheery and heightened mood continued throughout the rest of their journey, making their way up to the campsite in Grasmere. He and Carina enjoyed their conversation on music even if he was not musically inclined as his friends – considering one of them played an instrument as a job. They followed the road path still, but once as they got to the smaller village the road narrowed and the houses lessened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The campsite his dad and he usually stopped at was one that rested on the flatter part of the hill. It overlooked Lake Windermere, seeing the sunset on the south-west mountain range. It was a beautiful sunset, with tints of blue, pink and orange blending gracefully with pockets of white clouds. Others used the site, a mixture of families with their children or elderly couples with their caravans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan already set up the multiple Trangias they shared, cooking a simple meal of pasta and sauce for tonight. Several few metres from the fire, Harry, Inca and Carina were standing over a pile of metal poles and bright neon coloured covering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think this is right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Said the engineer-ow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan glanced up to them and called out, “It’s a dry night, we could sleep under the stars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, his suggestion was met by a tired (and slightly frustrated) face. Carina spoke, “Unfortunately, you’ve got two people who aren’t accustomed to cold weather.” She pointed her finger to herself and threw a thumb at Elena – who left to go to the toilet. “But if you ever so insist, I’m alright with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just don’t want to set up the tent.” Inca bluntly answered, she then called aloud to the figure approaching their area. “Elena, Cari’s being uncooperative again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two things were happening at once as Aidan watched the three stand there. Carina muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as Inca bickered with Elena. The incoming woman raised an eyebrow at all of them, exhaling at once to assist them in what was needed. He could only smirk internally, as Harry slyly walked towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan gestured for him to sit by his side on the grass, using a hand to stir the boiling water with a ladle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latter man let out a sigh and punched him in the arm. “I’m glad you took us on holiday, Aids,” Harry spoke with reminiscence. “Sound’s like we’re back at university again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should thank my dad,” Aidan admitted to them once more, even if he’d mentioned it when he pitched the idea of the holiday. “He suggested we should all just relax for once, not have to think about work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The famous Arron Kingston,” Harry emphasised. He turned to him and smiled softly. “He’s proud of you too, Aidan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan felt his heart thump against his chest, feeling a mix of nostalgia and warmth at the thought. His fingers slowly graced over to his neck, grasping the pendant of his necklace. Sometimes he would never remove it, always wanting to make sure his mother was still with him throughout his journeys. “I’m just hoping Mum would be proud of me too.” He looked back to the fire and smiled inwardly, letting go of the cool metal back into its place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat together silently, knowing well they were just enjoying the peace for once. As the food cooked, Aidan and Harry fell back to the conversation, until they were cut by the sound of one of the girls’ questioning gazes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Are you boys done cuddling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena’s strong stern look could make both give in too easily. So, with both sighing in defeat, Harry lugged himself back up to help the three as Aidan poured the water out of the pot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comic-Con at the Lakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our group of friends are on the second day of their journey through the Lake District. Unfortunately, nature is not their side when they're greeted by wind and rain despite what meteorologists say on their websites.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for keeping this so behind. Two months since I've updated. Eeeeek. Don't worry, I will try and update this more often but with other works on the go, I'm prioritising them than this one. </p>
<p>Thank you anyways for the kudos. I'm glad that you are enjoying this and liking the idea. Hope you all enjoy and have a great day/evening/night. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em> ...The lawyer reassured them that it would be clear skies during their whole journey. Five hours from their departure from the campsite, droplets of rain trickled down the forest canopy. A cool and wet feeling for the five travellers as they scaled up the face of the rocky cliff. The branches and leaves of the greenery kept them partially dry, with some keeping their hoods up and relishing nature's gift of water. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Though as time passed, and fatigue and hunger caught up with our heroes, there were so many pleasantries with the presence of rain. Gently droplets turned to heavy downpours as they hiked up to the top of the narrow mountain ridge. Neither eyes saw the lake that was below them, neither the presence of the crackling lights of the clouds until one heard the grumbling of thunder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You would think the most sensible thing was to head down safely and take the nearest shelter. But despite our heroes being from intelligent backgrounds: it didn't mean that they had an ounce of common sense under their sleeves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So there the Spanish-Filipina stood, breaking from the path and sensing the ripple of space-time fabric itself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Excerpt from Chapter Two of Champions of the Valar: An Unexpected Team by Elena Safar </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> Cited by Mayari Carina Reyes </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> Location: Grasmere, Lake District, England</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> C</strong>arina Reyes woke up with a splitting headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head positioned on the makeshift pillow she gathered, most out of her clothes and bag, she turned to the side and yawned. That caused the face next to her yawn as well, a warm breath aiming her face. As their eyes fluttered open, she was met with Elena's eyes staring at her tiredly. They whispered to each other a good morning, before getting up and out of the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunlight blinded her sight as Carina rubbed her face with another yawn. She took out her phone from her jogging trousers, noting that dawn just broke. There was a light dew in the grass as she walked barefooted down to the campfire which they made last night. As she got closer, she noticed the familiar figure sitting down, smoke rising in front; their back was turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina shuffled closer before placing herself down onto one of the rocks scattered around. She pulled against her sleeves and began scrolling through her phone after she muttered a good morning to Aidan. Most of her emails consisted of messages asking her to help them (her co-workers) with some calculation issues as well as some information on new projects. There was also the usual spam email from an advert which she deleted immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she cleaned her emails, she went onto her other one. During that time, the scent of food lingered into her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's my little Hazelnut?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Aidan's direction, Carina scowled back and replied, "About to punch you for calling me that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh left his lips, as he paused what he was stirring. "Cari, stop thinking about work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers quickly clicked the off button on her phone, but she immediately turned it back on to check if she got any more emails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aidan spoke softly, "You agreed to go on this holiday if I let you bring your equipment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The world doesn't stop because I'm on holiday." Carina paused and let a small smirk out. "...I got the project accepted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A surprise expression rested on his face. "Really? Congratulations." He breathed out, "Now I feel awful- "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine. I mean the meeting was after I agreed to go on this hiking trip." Carina cut him off before he could apologise. He often did it despite not knowing himself how much he did so. Carina just called it a gentlemanly instinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But with the subject on her project, she was pulled back into her thoughts. The project that was accepted had been long wounded thing that had dragged on for months. Almost a year of planning after university and continuous searches for sponsors led her to this – to test out her new structural design to improve buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in her head, however, didn't feel satisfied at the outcome. She bit her lip and looked back at him and said, "Though I'm should be...happy, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed." Aidan plainly replied and place some sausages and eggs onto a plate and past it to her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thanked him and placed her phone into her pocket. As much as Carina cared too much of her work: she would never say no to food. Gobbling up her food whilst it was hot, the rest of her friends decided to wake up and sit around them. Elena sat next to her, wearing multiple layers than herself as Aidan passed her some porridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca on the other hand wore nothing but a thin shirt and shorts, matching them with her boots as she greeted everyone with a cheerful good morning. She could understand how her friend could withstand the temperature, being half-Russian, though couldn't accept it well enough to match the same clothes. Harry was much more sensible, wearing joggers at least with his shirt and boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The five ate breakfast, the subject of Carina's good news going around the group. Elena was the least informed out of the group, and she quickly explained to her friend once more the outcome. A sigh left her lips as she spoke, "A whole new set of buildings resistant to all the forces of nature!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about the <em> Death Star </em>?" Elena joked, trying to tease her. "Didn't think of that factor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since when did we gain a <em> Death Star </em>?" Aidan inquired, mirth on his lips as he sipped his drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously, everyone knew of the popular culture reference, making Carina roll her eyes before grinning whilst she bit into her food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry answered with a fake-serious tone, "Since the government's been telling us the world's round."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> Harry Potter, the Boy who Believed the Earth was Flat </em>." Carina put on a wispy voice, mimicking the villainous wizard they knew from the franchise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's too long." Inca pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena sniggered back, "Hehe...you're a <em> flat earther </em>, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, everyone but Harry chuckled at the reformed quote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't miss your fucking Potter jokes." Harry stabbed his sausage a bit too violently and pointed it at them. "All of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit after a follow up of chuckles, which set him grumbling to finish his food.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They set off for another day's worth of walking. This time, they decided to divert from the main road and travel through the valley from the paths Aidan drew on his map. Carina and he usually led their group for most of the day, with Aidan knowing most of the paths in the area than the four. As for her, her skills in accosting her best friend allowed them to make sure they weren't straying off the direction they were going. As much as Aidan knowing more, another opinion would ease the nerves they had when trusting one person with the map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The valley was beautiful, with trees lining the edges of the mountains and stoned walls across the fields. The birds sang a tune which Inca mimicked, whistling along so much that Carina thought there was a possibility of a small bird perched atop her friend's shoulder. Sadly, Inca wasn't that much of a Snow White, groaning after a song after feeling hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours in, the sun had set at the highest point of the day. They had arrived at the highest point of the valley. No man-made structure in sight nor any indication of a settlement, for Carina it felt isolated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had their lunch, some sandwiches they made from the leftovers they had from breakfast as well as a bag of nuts which Harry stashed at the bottom of his rucksack. They shared the snacks, taking their time to head to the bathroom behind a rock. It was the only struggle for her and the girls, but yesterday's trek had already prepared them for today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were done, they descended down the valley, following a rocky path by a stream until the arrived at Rosthwaite, a small village within the Borrowdale valley. A typical village with their white houses and grey tiled roofs. There was a tearoom, with some people already inside. Inca begged them to stop and have something to drink before they left - which they all gave in. They were not there for long, eager to continue down as they still got the whole a lot to walk for Keswick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following the river and back up the slopes of the side, they found themselves having a quick break on Castle Crag with her and Elena wanting a nice shot of the lake in front of them. Carina thanked herself and the weather for keeping her equipment safe. However, it wasn't long before her hopes were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During their trek through the woods which were part of the valley side, the skies had greyed by the pockets of open fields. Soon, Carina felt a drop of water hitting the top of her head. She held her hand out, trying to sense anymore until another landed over the palm of her hand. A smile grew on her face, glancing up to the tree canopy to find more of the rain. It was cool to her skin, feeling relieved after hours of walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light drizzle gave everyone some encouragement to continue onwards, considering that they were about to hike up Catbells. It was a narrow ridge mountain that stretched over the west side of Lake Derwent. On the northern point of the lake was Keswick, their destination. For Aidan, Catbells was an easy hike up, leading to the beautiful scenery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of them – it could have been better if there wasn't any rain hitting their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little light rain began to change for the worse. They almost diverted their desired path until somehow the gods answered their prayers. The rain stopped for a bit. That time, they were able to enjoy seeing the lake from atop the mountain and managing to take a selfie without any danger – or for any of them to drop their phones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had peaked through the western landscape, drowning the sky in a beautiful ray of reds and oranges. Carina sighed as the five sat down to watch it go down in the last few minutes. Between her, Aidan and Inca sat beside. Inca laid back whilst Carina rested her head over Aidan's shoulder. She glanced across to find Elena taking another photo whilst Harry fiddled with some of his kit in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn't what Carina expected, thought knew she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past couple of years there was never a moment that she took a break. Her whole mind was always with her work, and the legacy she brought herself up to. The qualities her parents and family had that got her here. All she forgot was to tell herself that it was fine to stop sometimes. To have a break and breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em> I wish you can see this, brother </em>.' She thought to herself, shivering by the wind that had built up. After their break, it was time to finish their last half-hour walk down to the town centre and towards where they were staying the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By then, the rain came back on their way back down. The sun had gone down already, which was note entirely specific as the skies were clouded in a blanket of dark grey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said it was sunny!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the Met Office lied!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca moaned, squeezing the ends of her hair. Water wrung out, which didn't make a difference as more rain came pouring down. "I'm soaked. Cold and certainly <em> hangry </em> enough to eat seven Hobbit sized meals."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Inca we're twenty minutes into the town. By the time we make it Keswick we'll get chips." Aidan reassured her, who glanced behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina then eyed up to him with an incredulous look. "We're going up to your place? I thought someone's renting it out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true though. The Kingstons usually had their second home in the Lake District rented out by holiday tourists and visitors. It was a side income they had which enabled them to keep it well stocked and clean. She knew from her best friend that he and his father liked to go up during the Easter Holidays and hike up the Northern parts of the national park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not this summer apparently. Dad made sure to keep it clear when I told him we would be taking the same route." Aidan called out, a little louder due to the rain. "Hopefully, the people who stayed before kept it all nice and running well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never know, we could get there and there'll be mould in the carpet, spiderwebs and dust about." Carina pointed and wiped the water off her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great for me and my hay-fever." Harry sarcastically muttered at the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then heard Elena ask back, "You're worried about high pollen rates and dust collecting when there's a thunderstorm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina and Inca snorted before giving each other grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? It's annoying." He defended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow their agitation and level of grumpiness only increased when they crossed the lake. They were the last to board the ferry that took them to the east side of the lake. Even the captain was hesitant by the state of their clothes. Carina had to admit they looked like they swam the lake instead. But it gave them some time to dry off before they would walk up to the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they crossed, it was still pouring like cats and dogs. The place was deserted, with the theatre closed already and the café shut. Aidan guided them down the road and through a park – a shortcut to their abode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina was the last one in the line, trying her best to pace. Though with soaked clothes and short legs, she wasn't at the advantage of keeping up. She wanted to get inside, eager to get warm and remove the wet clothing sticking on her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, halfway through the park – there was a cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina stopped and looked to where the sound had been. There was another sound, mixed within the rustling of the trees and the howling of the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back of neck prickled and she slowly turned and began stepping towards the line of trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Carina!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head flashed up, though not to the direction of her friends. "Something's out there! It might be someone that needs help!" She called out through the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at her idiocy: she ran towards the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard one of them swore before they shouted back: "Come back, Cari-!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, stubborn as she was – Carina continued across the field and climbed through the brambles and bushes. Her heart was racing fast, her urge to go and find the person in need until she could do so. Her blood was boiling, her mouth letting out a puff of smoke of warm air until she paused at the clearing she arrived at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a small clearing, and within it was something she never saw in this type of weather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two men. Or what Carina assumed to be men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One was on the floor, groaning to what seemed to be in pain. The other man was standing close to the other's side, his stance defensive by her immediate knowledge. By the time the man glanced towards her, she found herself staring at blue eyes back to her brown ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina's eyes widened and her heart paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must be seeing things. '<em> What...the fuck </em>.' She thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the man in front of her, considering that her memory was rather good – looked exactly like the actor from the movies. A certain set of movies she and her friends knew too well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" He asked loudly, enough to hear through the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina answered with shock, "What...are you..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to swear in front of them until she heard voice behinds her. Looking back, Aidan and Harry seemed prepared to scold her – panic and annoyance on their faces. A second later, Inca and Elena entered the clearing, with her Arabian friend almost rushing straight towards her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cari! Don't just run off like that." Elena exclaimed but then her face faltered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them now realised who was with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who're you?" The man that still eerily looked familiar to Carina warily asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping forwards, Carina held her arms out in 'surrendered' pose. She put a reassuring tone and said, "It's alright..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it didn't seem to comfort the man in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he unsheathed his sword out – that was when Carina's heart stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em> What the fuck? He has a sword! </em> ' She screamed internally. ' <em> Why the fuck does he has a sword? </em>'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay back!" He warned them, eyeing upwards to mostly Aidan and Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking another breath, Carina spoke with a calm tone. "We don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes cross each other once more, trying to convey to him that she was not an enemy or a threat to him and his 'friend'. She nodded to him, darting her eyes at his weapon. That indication gave him a second to slowly lower it – and his shoulders relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body convulsed and spasmed until his eyes rolled to the back of his head – dropping down onto the ground with a large thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During this time, her jaw dropped, and she turned to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing right by her was her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a taser out in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Inca!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone screeched her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she replied was, "What? He was creeping me out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't have to tase him!" Elena shouted, poking her finger at their blonde friend before hurrying towards the two unconscious men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following suit, Carina knelt down to try and find any indication of a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she noticed their hands to be extremely warm – hot even. She began to pull the brunette one up to a sitting position, seeing the red stain her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's going to pour at any moment." She glanced over her shoulder and urged them, "Aidan! Harry! Help us pick them up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hell no-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shut his mouth when he saw her look and he and Aidan quickly took a side of each of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are going to bring them with us." Carina glared at Inca and pointed. "You, help us since you're the bloody one who did this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inca began, "It was self-defence-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to retort, but Elena was the first to respond. "It doesn't matter right now." She glanced up to the sky. "The rain's not going to stop and these men can't freeze to death out here."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhat working, the five dragged the two mysterious men up through the town and towards the house. No one complained and none had muttered by the glares she gave and Elena insistence to get them inside before they bled to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The arrived in front of an isolated house, just on the edge of Keswick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aidan, come on!" Inca called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was at the front door, searching his pockets. "I'm finding the keys." Aidan breathed, "Aha...there we go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the door slammed open by his foot, Carina and Aiden took the brunette through the corridor followed by Harry and Inca carrying the blonde one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put them down on the sofa," Elena ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the two were both lying down, Carina groaned in relief when she took her rucksack off. The others seemed relieved as well, wanting to sit down on the floor and knock themselves out due to exhaustion. But, it seemed their adrenaline was still high up and kicking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena had gotten straight into work, taking her doctor's kit our and beginning unbind the clothing. "The brunette is losing blood." She muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest grew cold at the statement and she bit her lip. Her eyes never left the two until she eyed Harry – who inhaled sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's face paled, "Blood?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow everyone looked at Inca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, not me this time." She raised her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Carina, help me," Elena instructed and then looked over to her other brunette friend. "Aidan, see if you can get the water and heater running. We've got to make sure the bleeding stops."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, he strode down into the house. Carina lowered herself next to the doctor and asked. "What do I do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Apply pressure. We need to stitch it up quickly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following what was told, Carina helped Elena clean and bandage the wound on the brunette's leg. It seemed more of a bite than a cut, making her mind wonder what animal could be feral enough to bite his leg. There were no bears in the wild in the UK, and certainly not werewolves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Inca and Elena were not going to live their fantasy being in <em>Twilight</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After bandaging the blonde one, Elena stood up from her position and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're stable." She spoke, "I'll keep first an eye on them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Elena. You need to get clean and warm. You'll get a cold." She insisted on her friend. "Inca and I will stay here until Aidan comes back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cut the silence with a slow voice, "So...curious as to how we managed to find two guys dressed like two fictional characters in the Lake District?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm more concerned about their health, Cari." Elena glanced to her way and wondered, "How did you hear it anyways from all the wind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lied, not wanting to insist that she had heard screaming in her ears. It would seem that none of her friends heard them – just herself. Carina wasn't going to admit something strange, so instead, she answered back. "Just felt something that's all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well one thing for sure, <em>Comic-Con's</em> not that far from us." Harry stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He then went to find Aidan to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All of the fantasy adventure fanatics would love it." Inca grinned tiredly at her and Elena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carina couldn't help now but shake her head and smile. Looking back at Elena, she shooed her towards the direction of the bathroom. "Come on, go freshen up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks." Elena nodded and exited the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for Inca and Carina, they stayed to watch over the two men on the sofas – flicking through their phones as they unpacked their stuff over the living room floor. Carina couldn't help but take every moment to look at the two, making sure they weren't dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exhaled a large breath as she combed her fingers through her tangled hair. Out of every trip she has been to: it had to be this time that something bizarre would happen to her and her friends. Carina could only assume the worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that Harry's stash of cashew nuts was out of date and giving her the weirdest drugs trip of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>